


Where the Sun Sets Down

by vibespiders



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Hunk (Voltron), Altean Keith (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Pidge | Katie Holt, Altean Shiro (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Other, Voltron au, Voltron reincarnation au, voltron alterative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: What if the crew: Shiro, Lance, Keith, Pidge and Hunk were born on Altea 10,000 years ago. All of them are all Altean except for Keith who is half Galra and they all dream someday that they could fly the lions someday but they were killed by the Galra. In the present day, they are able to fly the lions of Voltron and take back the universe 10,000 years later.





	Where the Sun Sets Down

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the minds of Lance and Shiro.

We had a dream that we could fly the lions when they gave us hope of defending the universe. I always dreamed to be the Blue Lion's paladin. The lion feel so much like me and I could relate to him. We were ready to put our hands on the lions...

 

**But the Galra took it away from us**

* * *

 

 

 

**10, 000 years ago**

 

"Momma I'm gonna be late for school you know," Lance said, "I want to battle the gladiator at level ten again." 

"But are you going to be okay?" 

"I'm sure about that," Lance said, "now can I please go. I'm going to be the new Blue Lion's paladin by next week." 

"Okay, I'll tend to your injuries went you get home." 

"Momma!" 

"Okay, goodbye then sweetie!" 

 

***

 

"So were starting to become paladins right?" Keith said as he walks with Shiro

 

"Yeah what I heard that the first generation is starting to retire after they finished going to Diabazaal. They're finally retiring and we'll be the next line of paladins." Shiro said, "it's too bad other beings from different parts of the galaxy are here to take the lions from us. Nobody can't find a suitor than Alteans." 

"Hey!?"

"Except for you, Keith." Shiro said, "you're half Galra and half Altean."  

"Thank you," he said, "I'm going to fight the gladiator at level ten today with Lance. Are you joining in too as a team?"  
 

"I will with Pidge and Hunk. We can't defeat that level unless we work together remember the last time that Lance almost got hurt." 

"I can't forget that part." 

"Then you need to start protecting others than yourself. That is how we are going to defeat that thing." 

"Okay, I'll discuss with the others. I'll see you later then." 

 

* * *

 

 

The Galra Empire didn't understand that we have lives too. So why did they got angry with us, the Alteans destroyed Diabazaal when they knew that their fate is coming. When will they stop this madness from happening. Can't they understand that we can take care of you? We can do anything to save your planet but you didn't. 

 

**You've Destroyed Us For No Good Reason Just To Keep Your Planet Like That In The First Place Without Any Resource Left.**

 

 

* * *

 

"In this match, the new line of heroes will use simulated bayards to defeat the gladiators at level ten. The this is the same simulation as the ones defeating a team of bandits stealing cargo," the announcer said. 

"So these would be our bayard when we don't need the lions," Shiro said. 

"Let's let them prepare for the battle by practicing with their bayards." 

"Sweet I got a rifle," Lance said. 

"Don't point me that thing at me, Lance." Hunk said as he lifts up his cannon. 

"Don't sweat it, Hunk. Just look at Pidge's bayard it's so cut and tiny for a girl." 

"You know this bayard can shock you right now if I not angry with you right now." 

Lance and Hunk look at each other in silence, "she's mad right Hunk?" 

Hunk nodded, "agree! Don't mess with girls." 

Keith and Shiro looks at their sword and Keith noticed that Shiro's longer than his, "Hey? What gives Shiro?"

"I don't know," Shiro walks up to the target and swings his sword and a lazer beam came out from his sword and completely destroyed the target." 

"That's a powerful sword, Shiro," Lance said and everyone nods with him that Shiro's simulated bayard is the strongest one out of the bunch. 

 

After twenty minutes later, Shiro and the others came together and practiced enough for the fight and they are pumped up for the fight against the gladiators, "guys are you ready?" 

"Yeah!" Everyone said as they were behind each others backs. 

"Then let's do this!" 

 


End file.
